Order of the Flaming Rose
The Order of the Flaming Rose '''or '''Order of the Burning Rose ''Name used only in very first trailer for the Witcher (PC) game'' a powerful militant religious knightly order, military arm of Eternal Fire, featured in game series. Built upon the deteriorating Order of the White Rose under leadership of sir Jacques de Aldersberg It does not appear in Andrzej Sapkowski original saga. At first knights were mostly based and organized in kingdoms of Aedirn and Temeria but later after uprising in Vizima, king Foltest confiscated Orders asets in his realm to finance repairs and they were forced to move further north to Redania and Kaedwen even. Later, during events of of witch hunting between 1272 - 1276 appeared more radical branches - Fallen Knights and Witch Hunters. History Originally comes from the secular Order of the White Rose, which was formed in the Kingdom of Temeria. Instead of staying true to his ideals, the Order of the White Rose more and more interested in just getting donated land from the local nobility and transient accumulation of assets. To adopttion sufficient donation of one thousand novigradian crown order's coffers. Foundation and reformations The order has undergone a major reform during the wars with Nilfgaard. After the death of grandmaster Rudolf Valaris his cloak pinned up a charismatic leader, Jacques de Aldersberg. De Aldersberg's aim was to protect the people from monsters and other evils, and to promote belief in the Eternal Fire. The Order's headquarters were located in Vizima, with numerous commanderies spread across the whole of Temeria and Aedirn. The book "People of the Shadows" reveals some secrets regarding the genesis of the Order of the Flaming Rose. According to the author, the Order was established with the help of the Redanian intelligence service, Dijkstra and Oribasius, to counter the sorceresses, who were organizing themselves and growing in power. Furthermore, the author believes that Redanian intentionally refused to grant a charter to the main commandery of the Order, thus preventing a strong organization from planting roots within the country's borders. and Geralt against Salamandra (Witcher 1 Order path)]] According to the author of "The Aftermath of the War", the Order of the Flaming Rose was underestimated and treated too lightly. The Grand Master may be calculating and cunning, but he was above all a fanatic. Furthermore, the author believes that the Order aims to gain as much power over people's souls as possible. To achieve this, the Order waged secret wars with other clandestine organizations, such as the one founded by the sorceresses. The persecution of witches and freaks is but a prelude to the real attack, which will be directed against the sorceresses. New Grand Master and lands above arested sorceress during witch hunts]] After witcher of wolf school, Geralt of Rivia killed First Grand Master. The order dissociates itself from the politics of former leader, changing even the setup of its coat of arms - rose's no longer burning, was surrounded by a gold ribbon. The order resigns from all their previous possessions and is completely transferred to Redania. They even stop killing monsters, last of them were werewolfs from Tretogor forest. They are invited also to peace talks at Loc Muinne, they camped outside of acient vran metropolis as they support the peace of the negotiation and provide protection. The Order also takes part in "witch hunt". With Siegfried of Denesle as Grand Master, the Order undergoes crucial reforms in their foundations and come under the protection of the Redanian king Radovid V who promised the Order land close to Roggeven, where Siegfried started to build a new stronghold Barienmurg. Hard times of three branches against few Fallen Knights]] During Third Northern-Nilfgaard War, they were sent by Radovid V to the front (when war with Nilfgaard reach the Pontar), there once a mighty knights bled, king takes over their lands and fortune to finance the war, those nobles and knights who survived founded the [[Witch Hunters|'Mage Hunters']] or were arrested. But some of them elected a new grandmaster and become fisstech dealers and bandits watching the roads attacking the caravans of Redanians. Because of their deeds under the leadership of their new grandmaster (very diferent deeds than what they are supposed to do) they became known as Fallen Knights. There is also small group of remnants, appearing only by simple name Knights of the Order, under leadership of Sir de Löwe, these knights are providing guard against radical faction. ''Announcement'''' on bulletin board in Brunwich (Hearts of Stone)'' As Geralt can hear from the Master''s speech, Order is returning to politics from time of Jacques de Aldersberg, and although they did not change coat of arm they bare shields with rose from time of first grandmaster. [[The Witcher (PC)|''The Witcher (PC)]] Glossary Entry Source * Speaking with Siegfried in the sewers * The Aftermath of the War * Cults and Religions of the Nordlings * The Flower and the Flame * Shadow People, or the story of His Majesty's Secret Service ''The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Glossary entry Source * The Rose and the Flame The World of the Witcher (book) ,,...Originally comes from the secular Order of the White Rose, which was formed in the Kingdom of Temeria. Instead of staying true to his ideals, the Order of the White Rose more and more interested in just getting donated land from the local nobility and transient accumulation of assets. To adopttion sufficient donation of one thousand novigradian crown order's coffers... '' The o''rder has undergone a major reform during the wars with Nilfgaard. After the death of grandmaster Rudolf Valaris his cloak pinned Jacques de Aldersberg. Under his leadership, the order changed its name to The Order of the Flaming Rose and its principles have been adapted in line with the belief in the Eternal Fire... Shortly after the unfortunate events in the Vizima, the Order moved to Redania under the protection of King Radovid, from whom he received the land around Roggeven. In return, the order portray the role of the armored fist of the king." - Reverend Hugo Balde '': Hystory of famous and glorius Order of the Flaming Rose ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Although the Order does not appear in the game, it is mentioned several times, and even Geralt mentions brotherhood when he talks with Triss in Lighthouse. Diary of a Fire Swallower entry ...Steel-plated grunts clenched pointy weapons and paced the ruins' courtyards everywhere you looked. Radovid had even brought the knightly Order of the Flaming Rose, those arrogant pricks ready to bash anyone who doesn't think the same as them. Though the coin was coming in amply, we didn't wait around to see how things would develop, just loaded our stuff onto our wagon and left at a trot. As we mounted the pass, we looked back to see pillars of smoke, black as pitch, rising above Loc Muinne... My Manifesto - The Life of Jacques de Aldersberg entry ''...The reasons for choosing Jacques de Aldersberg as Grandmaster remain a mystery. The Order of the White Rose had gone through a crisis in those times and was on the verge of collapse, so one might guess that the brethren wished to have someone decisive as their leaders, someone with a clear vision. De Aldersberg was precisely such a man. One of his first decisions was to change the brotherhood's name to the Order of the Flaming Rose...'' Hearts of Stone Expansion See main article: Fallen Knights Heraldry Notable members '''Grand Masters Main article: Grand Master of the Order * Jacques de Aldersberg (The Witcher) * Siegfried of Denesle (The Witcher 2) * Master Ulrich (The Witcher 3) - radical faction * Siegfried de Löwe (The Witcher 3) - moderate faction Others Afiltiates * White Rayla Trivia * ]]One of the on-going battles in the original game is the question of Geralt's loyalties. He can choose to side with the Order, taking a stand against the Scoia'tael. * Flaming Rose is the most powerful military arm of Eternal Fire in North. Others are - Witch Hunters and Temple Guard. * Order was, before the death of Jacques de Aldersberg, killing monsters for free. Now they don't have enough time to do that. * According to Siegfried, anyone can join the Order: a knight, a peasant, even a witcher. * The whole Order of the Flaming Rose is in The Witcher 2 is presumably inspirated by Teutonic Order (after which is inspired Flaming Rose) during reign of Hochmeister Siegfried von Feuchtwangen, base is moved to Marienburg (after which is inspired Barienmurg), necesary reforms takes place, both grandmasters had famous religious fathers (Eyck of Denesle - Konrad von Feuchtwangen) and at least both are Siegfrieds of some castle (of Denesle - von Feuchtwangen) * In Hearts of Stone expansion for The Witcher 3, there is set inclouding: gauntlets, sword and armor. * In the Hearts of Stone expansion, the remnant Fallen Knights constantly reference Mad Max: Fury Road during battles through their quotes. Notes & references Gallery The Witcher (PC) The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Tw2 journal Siegried.png Coun tybald.jpg Army.jpg Zakon.jpg cs:Řád planoucí růže de:Orden der Flammenrose es:Orden de la Rosa Llameante fr:Ordre de la Rose-Ardente it:Ordine della Rosa Fiammeggiante hu:A Lángoló Rózsa Rendje pl:Zakon Płonącej Róży ru:Орден Пылающей Розы Category:Organizations Category:Factions Category:Hearts of Stone organizations Category:Kingdoms Category:Armed Forces Hearts of Stone Expansion Image:Thirdgrandmasterofrose.jpg|Master Ulrich Image:Orderquartermaster.jpg|Lieutant (presumably) Image:Orderknight.jpg|Common knight Image:Order shieldbearer.jpg|Captain of fallen knights (Kidon) Shield(s) Ordershield3.png FRSC2.png NPC Armor Order shield red.png NPC Armor Order shield steel.png Category:Military arms of Eternal Fire